How to
by oOTinaOo
Summary: Just my version of how some people ended up with the Union. I tried to keep it as likely as possible. At least the two first chapters aren't as nice as my "normal" stories, so keep the rating in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Just my idea of how some people ended up with the Union. Up till now there isn't a hint that it _didn't_ happen like this, but... Well, we might never know ;)

Warnings: blood and violence

* * *

**How to...**

**... visit an old friend**

Dr. Crombel looked down to the bloody mess at his feet without any feelings for the man who was coughing blood. He only felt satisfaction at the sight of the broken man who had dared to oppose him and his ideas. They had been working together for a few years now; they even called each other by their given names and were known as friends. His colleague had been rather enthusiastic about enhancing the human body like they did with the guards for the Union. Perhaps it was because his wife died due to her sickly, weak body. Helping sick people to stay alive! Tss, what for an idiotic goal.

Crombel looked to his right side to take a glance at one of the three slightly enhanced soldiers that he had taken with him on this act of punishment. That wasn't enough! He wanted more, something better! Something equal to Species A or Species B or werewolves and Nobles as some would call them. So Crombel developed the concept of the M-series, and that was where his colleague – who was almost as intelligent and genial as himself – had finally snapped.

He had babbled something about ethic and human rights. That fool! And if that wasn't enough, he had dared to steal documents and data to use against Crombel and the Union. He must have lost his mind in the last few days.

So Dr. Crombel had selected three guards to visit his old colleague and friend in order to get back his belongings and to kill that irritating man. It had taken some emphatic persuasion, but finally, the other scientist had revealed where in his house he had hidden the documents. One of the guards was in the next room, and he was checking if the almost dead man had told the truth. If he would find all the missing data… Well, then Crombel would give the order to slice his old friend's throat or to leave him to die because it would take only a few more minutes anyway. Maybe the soldiers had overdone it a bit since they had clearly enjoyed it.

Suddenly, there were sounds from the front door. Wasn't his old friend living alone? His wife was dead and the son – Crombel didn't bother to remember his name – didn't live at home any more.

"Dad, are you home? You didn't answer the phone and…" Whatever the young man wanted to add was cut off by a sharp intake of air as he stepped into the kitchen.

Dr. Crombel made a hand gesture to stop the two remaining guards as the son rushed to his dying father's side without thinking. The scientist in him wanted to observe the scene before giving the order to dispose of both males. He didn't take much notice of the third guard, who held the stolen documents in his hands, as he came out of the other room and back into the kitchen. The scene between father and son was much more amusing.

The young man was in his early twenties and rather handsome. He had his father's face and was of a slender build. Additionally, it seemed that he was a good observer and could draw the right conclusions from what he saw. His wet eyes and his despaired expression told that he knew what the future of his father would look like. And his own future.

Now would start the begging for mercy and for an ambulance, the assurances that they wouldn't say a word to anyone, and either tears or the shouting would begin. Humans were so predictable, and Dr. Crombel had seen plenty of these scenes before.

"Run," whispered the almost dead scientist to his son.

Another hollow sentence Crombel had anticipated, and also, the following shake of the head of the son was in his assumptions. But the young man surprised him, something that only rarely happened in Dr. Crombel's life. Instead of crying, the boy wiped his eyes once and then smirked as he glared up to the three guards and himself. If Crombel didn't know for sure that the man had no chance against the soldiers let alone himself, he would be worried by the intense change of attitude in the young man.

"I'm not going to die here, dad. Just rest a bit and wait till I can call an ambulance," Dr. Crombel heard him whisper; his voice did not shake and was full of confidence while comforting the older man.

Dr. Crombel snorted. Such a huge overestimation of his own capabilities by the boy! Two of the soldiers exchanged an amused glace, while the third one chuckled. Even so they didn't know that Crombel could finish them off in an instant. They were sure of their own abilities. They weren't guards of the Union for no reason. Through some minor experiments, they gained more agility, speed, and strength than humanly possible.

But even all these advantages didn't help you if you were distracted. The young man bounced up and struck the still chuckling guard right in his grinning face. Crombel had seen that coming, but couldn't do anything against it in order to keep his 'harmless scientist' image. Not that he wanted to help such a useless man like that guard. It was a good thing that disposing of that guy and his two comrades had already been decided. They knew too much.

Dr. Crombel had to say that the young man was rather interesting. He showed an amazing speed for a normal human being, and what he lacked in strength because of his slender build, he compensated for with legerity. He even seemed to have experience in fighting if you took his well trained movements into account.

But there was no chance that the young guy would have the upper hand against those three Union soldiers for long. He could avoid the next two blows and block the third one, but then the son of his friend couldn't stand it any more. Fists and feet collided with the young man's body, clearly showing what the end of this fight would look like. Finally, one of the guards smashed his face into a glass cabinet. A huge gash split the lip of the young man, and blood flowed freely from that injury and various minor cuts on his hands.

But he still tried to resist against the three men as they made a game out of killing him. They could have murdered him with a well aimed shot or snapped his neck, but they seemed to have fun like this. And Dr. Crombel saw no reason to stop them. In the end, father and son would both be dead, and he would have two less problems. He silently observed the scene, his mind wandering, while staying out of the way of the fight.

It was no surprise that his hardheaded friend, who was lay dying on the floor for his stubbornness, had such a stubborn son. He had too much of a fighting spirit. The young man could have died in an easy way, but he made his death difficult. Even so, it was inevitable. A child as annoying as his father, a man with a lion's heart… Dr. Crombel stopped his thoughts. Lion's heart? He smirked and another heart appeared in his mind. This boy had such a strong will to live. Perhaps he was the right one to be implanted with the werewolf's heart in the experiments that he wanted to carry out in the M-series. Up till now, he hadn't found the right lab material for that experiment. He needed to do a few tests to see if the young man would fit and if his body was as healthy as it seemed to be, but the idea was strangely amusing.

"Don't damage the younger man any more. Just confine him," Dr. Crombel ordered with a stern and loud voice.

The guards didn't seem to be too happy, but they knew that he was high above them in the hierarchy of the Union. While they carried out his order, Dr. Crombel knelt next to his dying colleague, carefully avoiding the blood on the floor.

"My friend, I think I will borrow your son for a while," he whispered into his ear and made the dying man choke in terror, his eyes wide out of fear.

Dr. Crombel snorted in boredom and shook his head while standing up. The three Union soldiers had confined the young man, who was still bleeding but no longer struggling as he hung limply between two of the guards. He must have had lost consciousness.

Crombel gave the order to depart with a nod of his head, and he followed the soldiers out of the room. As he looked back into the living room, he saw his old friend still alive on the floor and desperately reaching his hand to the direction his son had disappeared. Crombel smiled an evil grin, his thoughts already on the experiments he would perform on the young man and the other 99 humans in the M-series.

Had Dr. Crombel known what kind of a young man he had taken away that evening, he would have killed him. Even so, the experiments brought more than he had ever hoped for. The young adult made more problems than necessary. The son of his friend – later known as M-21 – was full of surprises. He had survived the experiments that only one other man could handle. Somehow, he even survived opposing Mary and Jake and had developed more abilities he should ever have had. Additionally, there was the blond haired man, which was womehow connected to M-21, that he had fought with on the roof of Union building. And what was his connection to the surviving agents of the DA-5?  
But those were the pleasant surprises. Dr. Crombel would never forgive the young man that he succeeded in deceiving him and hiding the changes in his body. He wasn't used to being taken for a fool. With M-21 and the 'lost' coffin, all his problems had started…


	2. Chapter 2

**How to...**

**... kill a wolf  
**

He wanted to die… Or he thought that it was what he wanted. After such a long time, he wasn't too sure which were his own thoughts and what was due to the drugs he had been given during some experiments. How long had he been here? Days? Months? He didn't really know, but he knew that he wouldn't stay alive for much longer.

His body had gotten weaker with every day, but that was no surprise since he didn't eat. After all, you shouldn't imprison a werewolf. A wolf needed to run, to be free! Perhaps that was the reason why he retired from the world as far as possible. He even chose to keep up his transformation, letting himself appear as inhuman as he could enable. He wanted to be no part of them! The only reason he was still alive was because there was still a little spark of hope. The hope to become free again, to be freed by the pack, or to get out of here by his own force.

He perked up his ears as he heard a group of people approaching. It wasn't their time for dinner so it could only mean that somebody would be taken to the laboratories or some new poor soul would be detained in this prison complex. Slowly but surely, it became pretty crowded here. The werewolf wasn't that fond of math, but over seventy men, and counting, were imprisoned here. Their ages ranged from adolescent pups in their early twenties to older adults in their forties, but all were of good health.

He had heard something about a large scale experiment for which those men had been selected. There had been whispered words about erasing memories and implanting organs and tissues of Species A and Species B... He wasn't too sure, but somehow the werewolf had gotten the feeling that they were counting him into the whole "organ donor" thing, too.  
Not that he cared any more. Somehow, he felt relieved that he didn't have to take the last step in ending his live by himself because his instinct of self preservation was still greater than his wish to finally have his peace.

The werewolf didn't move an inch as the people drew nearer, but he opened his eyes to look through the bars of his cell and into the corridor. There were three guards dragging a young man with them. He was only half conscious with injuries on his body, but he still tried to resist, reminding the werewolf of his own arrival in this underground prison. As he took a closer look, his ears pointed toward the corridor, and his nose tried to pick up the different scents for the first time in days. Or was it weeks?

The remembrance of his own fighting spirit in the grey haired pup's behavior had peaked his interest and animated his spirit even if only temporary. He couldn't solely smell the pup's blood, but also the blood of someone from his pack. For an instant, the werewolf felt a heartbreaking longing for his own pack… Before it disappeared back into the strong indifference that still surrounded his mind.

Slowly, he lost interest in the guards and the new imprisoned human, due mostly to his aching heart. Even so, his head knew that he would never be able to escape. He had still kept some hope safe, but he couldn't keep it up for much longer. The werewolf closed his eyes again, ignoring the hushed voices and loudly exclaimed words as the imprisoned humans noticed their new cell mate.

Some time past midnight, the werewolf opened his eyes again. He hadn't done so since that afternoon. He ignored the dinner in front of him, which stood there for a few hours, but there was a strange noise that caused him to lift his head. He looked around him, and finally, his eyes fell on one of the cells filled with imprisoned humans.

One of the men, a huge broad shouldered guy, was sitting next to the grey haired pup from earlier, almost dwarfing his hunched figure. And there was the strange sound again. The werewolf needed a moment to put the shaking shoulders of the pup, the comforting pats on his back by the giant, and the strange noises together. The adolescent was crying, suppressed, but clearly enough to be heard by his wolf ears. The werewolf had only seen a few men cry here – most of them wanted to at least seem to be strong. His little sister had been a real crybaby, but now, he would never again be able to comfort her. That really hurt, and so he averted his concentration back to the two humans.

"It's scary, but we will somehow survive this and get out of here," the giant promised.

"I'm not scared," hissed the pup, finally looking up. The werewolf could see that he was saying the truth. There was anger, confusion, and a deep sadness in his eyes but no fear.

"Are you in pain?"

With still wet eyes the pup showed a hard smile – almost a smirk. He flinched and lifted his hand toward his lips where a huge gash was showing. "Not really. It isn't the first fight I have been in… This Crombel killed my father, dragged me here, and I couldn't do a thing against it. I don't even know why this happened."

The last part was almost whispered by the pup, but for a werewolf it was easy to still eavesdrop. The werewolf couldn't suppress a low growl as he heard that name. Crombel, he was the guy who conducted the experiments on him and who was in charge of abducting him. How he wished to get the chance to kill that human! Or whatever the scientist was because he smelled differently than a real human.

"… so he is the reason for the loss of my family too," the werewolf heard from the giant human as he suppressed his rage. There was no way he could ever archive revenge against Crombel, so there was no reason to get angry. It was much easier to stay in the haze of disinterest. The two humans seemed to be of another opinion. They had fun imagining how they would seize and kill Crombel. Foolish humans!

"But seriously, we should stop that bastard or even this whole organization. Killing and abducting people and nobody is interested? There is only a slight chance, but I'm trying something against them."

"Count me in, too!" A back breaking slap assisted the words of the smiling giant.

The smirk on the pup's face got softer as he looked up to the other human. He stretched out his right hand. "Let's live, avenge our families and then…"

"Life our lives to the fullest, because that is what our families would have wished for," the giant continued patting the pup while shaking his head as the younger man stopped somewhat lost in mid-sentence.

The werewolf closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the older human male patting the pup's head, or its hopeful smile full of gratitude. He didn't want to hear the quiet chatting about their families or the "You can call me Hyung, if you want to." The werewolf knew better. There was no hope. Even so, he wished there was.

Perhaps it was his desperate wish to live, which was burning in his heart that allowed the synchronization between his heart and the last person he felt compassion toward. They had the same goal after all: Live and show Crombel that they were no lab material to toy with.


	3. Chapter 3

**How to...**

**... find yourself a sniper**

He felt the eyes of many people burning holes into his back, but he tried to ignore them. Although the winning or losing of his team lay in his hands, he pushed that thought toward the back of his mind. Slowly he raised his bow, eyes fixed on the target several meter away. The arrow had to hit exactly the middle or else his team would lose to the other school.

Takeo took a last deep breath, corrected his aim a little to the left, and then he released the arrow. Painful milliseconds passed before the crowd around the archery range erupted into cheers. Takeo let out the huff of air that he had been holding in relief.

"Good shot, Takeo. You saved us!"

"Great, as expected of our team captain!"

"We won, we won, we woooon!"

Takeo accepted the slaps on his back, and the overjoyed hugs with a huge grin although he was restricted in his movements by the bow he was still holding. He even smiled at the girls who were flocking around him going "Kyaah!" about the winning of their team or about how 'handsome he looked in those traditional clothes'. His heart belonged to one girl and one girl only. Speak of the devil, there she was waving and smiling like crazy. Takeo excused himself from his friends and teammates to rush over to the approximately 15 years old girl.

"Have you seen that last shot? I think I deserve a kiss!" Takeo said eagerly, with sparkling eyes, to the two years younger girl and pointed with his index finger towards his own cheek.

"Ieh! You're so embarrassing! Why do I have to have such an annoying brother with a sister complex?" The girl theatrically threw her hands in the air, but nonetheless, she pecked her brother on the cheek before linking arms with him.

Takeo grinned at his little sister, which had the same slender build and the same hair color as himself. He liked – no adored – that girl. It was well known at this school that anybody who only looked in the wrong way at her had to face her angry, overprotective brother. Takeo wasn't the typical thug, but what he lacked in fighting experience, he made up with speed, agility, and a good eye for distances and weak points.

Arm in arm the siblings went towards the gym, quietly chatting and ignoring the other people. It wasn't like Takeo had no interest in the other students, he had even had some girlfriends, but it never did last long. At the moment, his little, cute, adorable sister was the only girl he was interested in, Even so, it was very likely to change in the next years or so.

"And how do you like that boy?" Yuriy asked, rather annoyed and pointed to a youth with long purple hair who wore a traditional Japanese locking kind of clothing. This was the fourth young man he showed Dr. Arith for her 'souvenir shopping' and up till now, no one seemed to fulfil the requirements she had. That girl was driving him crazy! If she wasn't a genius, not only measured by her age, he would have kicked her down from this rooftop of the school building in the course of seconds. But Dr. Crombel wouldn't be too amused if he killed the little girl that he had so much fun observing like a lab rat.

"Kyaaah! He's so handsome! That's exactly what I was looking for… But what experiment should I conduct on him? There are four positions free next to Kranz," the girl started talking in a kind of hyperactive way. Her eyes eagerly glowed with anticipated fun as she looked at her soon to be experimental material.

Yuriy rolled his eyes. For heavens sake, why wasn't he allowed to kill her? She was so intelligent, but while thinking about the experiments, she got distracted with the beauty of her subjects and didn't see the obvious.

"I would suggest to use him for the scheduled sniper position in the DA-5 group. He just showed that he has a good eye and his archery skills are above average, so he should be of good use with modern weapons too," Yuriy tried his hardest to assure Dr. Arith of the best course of action. Imagining that slender boy with the huge canon-like thing Arith had invented was kind of unfitting. And to use him for wielding blades or electric whips was casting pearls before swine. Such a keen eye was wasted in a short range battle style.

"Yes! That's perfect! Can you imagine him with a gun in his hands or a holster tied to his thigh? Uuuh, so gorgeous! I can't wait to start the experiments on him!"

"But abducting that kid has to be planned. He seems to have a family."

"How do you know that?"

"There's a girl next to him that looks like a female version of the boy. She seems to be his sister or a near relative."

"… Oh, I didn't see her. It seems kind of fun how they talk with each other," Dr. Arith said in a surprisingly low voice. She only spoke in that highly concentrated far away voice when she was pondering an idea for an experiment.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm only thinking about bonding that cute guy to me further. Wouldn't I be an absolutely adorable sister? I'm curious how far he would go for his 'sister,'" the girl announced in an amused voice and with a sinister smile on her almost still childlike face.

Yuriy would have shuddered if he hadn't been plotting behind her back and wouldn't have been in league with Crombel. How long did he have to babysit this certainly slightly insane girl? Somehow he could almost sympathize with that young boy who was going to be her toy. That is, if he was able to sympathize with anybody.

"Whatever. I'm going to the laboratories and observe the packing of my stuff, while you take care of the haaaandsome boy down there. We'll meet up in three hours to go to the head quarters," Dr. Arith specified her plans before heading off, not bothering to wait for an answer from Yuriy.

He glared at her departing back, silently cursing in his mind once again. Now, he had to abduct that boy without exposing the Union to the 'outside world.' If Arith didn't bother someone other than him, he would make sure she would die in an 'accident' in the near future!

That evening, the local news stations were full of a terrible accident. There had been an explosion in a school building which caused a huge fire. Many students died, and from some kids, there weren't any remains at all to be found. The news flash featured a heartbreaking scene, where a purple haired slender girl cried for her brother who was assumed to be one of the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

And the last part of this "story"

Hope you enjoyed it. If you did, just leave a message. Either way, thanks for reading.

* * *

**How to...**

**... spy out a spy**

A young boy was sitting in front of his PC… Or let's better say: he was sitting in front of a huge conglomeration of monitors and computers, which seemed a bit out of place in, apart from that, totally normal teenage boy's room. The boy wore black clothes and had black hair, only a strand of his hair was bleached pure white. At the moment, he was bored out of his mind because all his friends had some other things to do. Yes, that boy was rather obsessed with computers and high-tech, but his open-minded and cheerful self helped him to have lots of friends even though he had some nerdy streaks in his personality. But now, during the summer vacations, most of his friends were on trips or visiting relatives or working part-time to raise their allowance… And he had nothing to do on this rainy afternoon. That really sucked so he tried to hack into some organisation's system. It wasn't some easy task, but he had seen some hints about this 'Union' while hacking into police computers so he was really interested in it. Additionally, the security system was really something! The boy was sitting there for more than half the day and had yet to finish.  
The name he was known in the hacker scene was Tao. Naturally, it wasn't his real name but should show that he always found a 'way' or 'route' into even heavily secured folders just like his cyber name hinted. And so, it wasn't a surprise that he finally got through the heavy security and invaded the organization's system.

Tao skimmed through the folder lists with a mixture of boredom and enthusiasm. Finances. Personnel_management. Yuriy's_Diary. Experimental_Data. Huh, wait! Yuriys_Diary? What the… Tao took another look and then chuckled. No way! Who was that stupid to name a folder like that? There wasn't a real diary in that section, was there? Tao opened the folder and the last of the contained data. It was. How could somebody be so insane as to keep his secret diary "hidden" like that? All of the organisation should have read it by now, or they hadn't a bit of nosiness in themselves. The curiosity about that 'Union' organization was forgotten, and Tao started to read the last diary entry.

"Dear Diary,  
Finally, I get to write to you again. Like you know, I was with Dr. Arith (that insane creep) in one of our side branch laboratories in Japan. Why the heck do I have to babysit her? If Dr. Crombel didn't ask me about that, I would have thrown her out of the plane a long time ago. How could such a small girl be such a genius? That's not fair! Perhaps we could operate on her to fix her strange personality but save her outstanding mind."

Tao shock his head. He wasn't too sure which one should have his mind set straight: this Dr. Arith or the diary writer. Operating on someone's brain? That guy really had to see a psychiatrist.

"What I have to do for her to keep her entertained is such a drag. In Japan, I had to search for another souvenir for her."

What's so strange with choosing a souvenir, when in another country? Tao slowly got the feeling that this Yuriy-guy was really the insane one in that strange couple. After taking a deep sip of his lemonade, he read on.

"I showed her the first choice, but she wasn't pleased with the color of his hair. The second man was too old. The third one wasn't in the wished fitness and health. So, only the fourth boy was to her liking."

Tao gasped. What was that? If he understood that right, that Yuriy-guy searched for a man for that child-doctor? It didn't happen frequently, but now Tao was lost for words. If he read more, it may not stay appropriate for teens. Eagerly, he leaned towards the monitor.

"It was an almost eighteen year old boy with slender build and the – I quote – 'the most beautiful and longest hair I ever saw'. Thank heavens that the stupid, beauty-fixated excuse for a doctor choose a boy who had the necessary requirements to be experimented on. And to get that kid, I had to bomb a school full of children. What a drag."

Once again, Tao gasped and nearly choked on the potato chips he was eating. Experiments! Explosions? He thought there would be something to read like PG-18 stuff or more insults towards the girl-doctor. But experiments and murder?

Tao put the chips and the lemonade away, eager to read on. After finishing the diary entry – which only provided a few facts, many insults against various people, and the lamenting about a dying potted plant – Tao looked for further information in the other folders in the system. He was shocked at what he found. This 'Union' was a large scale organisation, which had its hands in politics, economy, and other sections of public life. But it also did some shady things, like killing whoever was in its way and experimenting on humans! That was like in a movies, only worse, and Tao needed all his willpower to not freak out. He downloaded some of the data to… To do what? Show it the police? They would laugh or were part of the Union themselves. So, what to do now? Tao tried to come up with a solution as an annoying beeping sound disrupted his concentration. He reached for his mobile phone, but nobody was trying to call him so his glance fell onto the monitor. Someone was hacking into HIS computer! They found out that someone had poked around in the Union's system and were trying to track him down!

Over the next two hours, Tao tried to cover up his traces while defending against the hacker. It was a tough fight, but he hoped – he prayed – that he did it. All he could do now was to not say anything and keep a low profile, and perhaps, it would all be okay. He didn't want to face the wraith of something like the Union.

Of course, a teenager was nothing against a large scale organization like the Union. They found his whereabouts in no time and dispatched a few guards to kill any witnesses and erase all traces of the Union, as Yuriy insisted. He was furious. That bastard had read his diary! Death wasn't enough to punish that monstrous misdemeanor! To suffer the rest of his life as part of DA-5 under Dr. Arith would certainly bring more suffering to that guy. And so the hacker for the DA-5 was found.


End file.
